1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle and a control method for a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tank in a fuel cell vehicle is filled with hydrogen gas (fuel gas), it is necessary to prevent disconnection of a nozzle of a hydrogen station from a receptacle (feed unit) connected with the tank. Thus, the fuel cell vehicle is required to restrict movement of the vehicle while being filled with hydrogen gas.
For example, a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-351667 is configured not to allow a lid to open while a fuel cell is driven, in other words, while the vehicle is in a movable state, and thus movement of the vehicle during filling is restricted by stopping drive of the fuel cell. In addition, this vehicle is configured not to activate the fuel cell when the lid is determined to be in an open state after fuel filling as well.